


Something About Orchids

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [15]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In Public, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about the wedding, and the stupid flowers, and <i>romantic love</i> makes April think a lot about her future, with Andy, and what that could mean. Set during "Donna and Joe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> Because why not? I will be back on Friday as well, but I'm just making poor decisions here.
> 
> Some S7 stuff in here, but no real spoilers. This is just gratuitous smut, ok.
> 
> 3.6.2015 - I can happily say that this is no longer canon compliant, in the best way :)

"Babe," Andy's staring at her with those wide eyes, and he's breathing so hard, that April can't ignore him anymore.

"You think we got time?" she rolls her lips and looks around the hall - there's a handful of people of dancing and there's loud music. 

"Dude, look at this dress," he runs his hand over her bare shoulder and his eyes light up. "I could make time for this dress."

"That's really gross," she smirked and leaned up to kiss him. 

His hands are still on her shoulders when she leans further into Andy. She's pressed up into him, arching her back so that she's literally lined up with his entire body, and April can't figure out why she's doing this. Something about the night was strangely awesome.

Maybe it was because, earlier, Ron was babbling constantly about romantic love and watching Donna and Joe proclaim that they'd be able to do anything together. It triggered a memory for April - a memory of  _her_ wedding. Andy sang about how they could do anything together, and how they could go anywhere and be anyone as long as they did it together. Moving his hand to her waist, opening her mouth after, was so easy with that thought.

Andy kisses her harder, and she moves to bite his lip a little. Andy groans, of course because he always liked biting, but doesn't back down and April can feel him pushing into his pants.

"Babe, not here," she whispers into his lips, her look never breaking away from his eyes. 

"Really?" he says giddily, taking her hand and weaving his way through a crowd of people.

Finding an empty room is easy. April knew the layout of the place by necessity, and she knows that everyone would be paying attention to the main event in the room down the hall. They still sneak around, back-to-back so that their visual coverage is better, pretending that this is some secret mission. 

Well, it is a secret mission for sex, so technically it wasn't pretending. They were like secret sex agents and April smiles to herself because she knows Andy's thinking the exact same thing, and when they find an open room behind the kitchens it's barely even ten seconds before they're kissing roughly again. Andy's mouth falls all over her neck almost immediately and she lets a small, rumbling moan out when his hand moves to her hip outside the dress.

April hikes it up to her waist immediately, falling back onto a table and staring up at Andy as he fumbled with his pants.

"I swear I have condoms in here," he rifles through his pockets and then looks at her pleadingly. "Babe, gimme like ten seconds. I can go-"

"Screw it," she says confidently, despite knowing that she's anything other than sure about this sudden decision.

It was something about the wedding, something about orchids. Part of the night made her reaffirm something she decided on a few months before, and that was seeing Andy be a dad. It totally, definitely wasn't that April wanted a kid at all. No, that wasn't it, okay? She just doesn't want Andy to go looking around for condoms and ruin the mood. His hand's moving between her legs slowly, almost instinctively, and he reaches up to lick the pads of his fingers.

What he thought that was going to do - she was already wet just from a little attention from his palm and the secret sexscapade - April doesn't know, but she's glad he just sits there massaging her clit with his thumb for a while. His face is still caught with a dumb look but he never lets up. 

"What?" he asks, confused. 

"Trust me, babe," April pulls him back to sit his waist between her thighs, taking a deep breath at the pressure. "I just... c'mon. Just fuck me in this stupid supply closet."

"Say no more," he laughs and he slips out of his pants. 

April keeps her eyes on him the whole time, from the first push against her thighs to the moment his cock's pressing into her. She never breaks the stare, moving his hand to touch the side of her head, and nods for him every time he speeds up. His arms are tight in the nice suit, his pants falling around his waist, and the feeling of stronger hands holding the side of her head as he thrusts over and over is strangely romantic. 

Maybe she's just searching for something romantic in the supply closet, because she's staring into Andy's eyes and he's so hard and  _bare_ inside of her that April's moaning loudly. Her mouth's open constantly, hanging in perpetual and low groans, while Andy gives powerful, and yet cute, grunts. 

"Babe, why... oh, fuck," he squeezes his grip on her hair a bit and that spikes a stream of arousal to her center, coming hard around him from that simple action in combination with his movement inside. "Why... I coulda found one."

"Andy, screw it," she's been sitting on her palms the whole time, her ass being pushed back into the wall and sliding on the table. April moves her hands around him to push him further and harder with her help. "Just fuck me... ah, shit, babe, just do it."

Andy laughs but they never look away, even though she wants to see his shaft sliding in her and covered in her lips. April knows they both want to see the natural wetness soaking him and expanding her nicely, contracting around him so hard that her head spins in a thousand different amazing directions, but they don't break the stare.

"I love you," she whispers, her voice catching in her throat when he buries himself in her, finding a better rhythm this time and simply with more of him. 

"I love you too, babe," Andy moves forward and kisses her before going back to his position. "You're so... so awesome."

"If you don't... shit, babe, you still wanna do that," she shudders but manages to keep eye contact when his free hand rolls around her nipple through the dress. "God, you wanna do that thing?"

"What?" he mumbles, his thumb doing spectacular circles before moving down to where they met and moving against her clit hard. 

"On your list," she moans again and again, because he just isn't letting up. Someone must have noticed they're missing by now. "The bucket list thing, y'know..."

"What thing?"

"You better put a baby in me Dwyer," she warns and Andy's hips stop abruptly before he starts up again.

Andy doesn't stop, he doesn't stick to that old rhythm - finding a new speed that she didn't know possible. The table rattles underneath her as Andy slams into her, harder, and the full force of his cock is swelling up inside of her as April almost screams in response. There's a flat, smacking sound as April's back hits the wall behind her and Andy's found a blistering pace where she can't even remember to look at him anymore. The only thing that matters is his hand between her legs, the pounding he's delivering so spectacularly, and their combined groans and yells of approval.

A plate falls off of the table she's on, smashing on the floor, and who cares. The only thing that matters is that April told Andy exactly what she's thinking. Also, maybe when she lets her hand fall to hold his and move him faster against her pussy while he fucks her without slowing down. April knows he'll be sore in the morning, hell so will she at this rate, but God at that moment she's too high on that bliss to give a shit.

When he finally halts and she can feel him come so hard, breathing loudly and almost coughing out, she moves up to caress his face while he pumps slower. Spilling into her, and maybe making that kid that she kind of wanted a whole hell of a lot, she smiles and lets out a long, low noise from the trembling orgasm that fell throughout her body. 

"Babe," she whispers and kisses him, "babe, you better have put a kid in me."

"What if I didn't?" Andy asks, smiling when she breaks off to pump her hips into him again and again until he softens. 

"We'll keep doing it, everywhere, until it works," she answers shakily.

April truly believes that. If this wasn't the day, then tomorrow would be and if that somehow didn't work they had twenty four hours every day to give it a swing. Maybe it was something in the orchids, but April's super excited about sex for a reason other than getting off and that's actually okay with her. Andy, judging by his grin and the way he talks about it for the rest of the night quietly and only to her, is definitely okay with it too.

**Author's Note:**

> What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing.


End file.
